Fleeting Dreams
by Darksknight
Summary: When Kagome wakes up in the hospital with amnesia everything seems fine. But why does she feel someones missing? Who is the golden eyed man she seems to recall, if he even exists? Why does she want to jump in the well all of the sudden? NOT AU!
1. Forgoten

Kagome blinked.

The harsh lights above her burned her eyes, and almost as soon as she had opened them Kagome once again spanned her eyes closed.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

She groaned and tried to move, only to find her whole body was sore. Too sore to move. Her head was pounding, and everything seemed sort of fuzzy.

"Kagome?"

She rolled her head to the side and rappildly blinked. The bright white light all around her still hurt her eyes, but she was able to squint through and see her mother. "Mom?"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled, as tears started to well up in her eyes. "Oh, Kagome, honey. You really scared us."

"What happened?" Her throat was dry and scratchy, making her voice portray how crappy she felt.

"I'm afraid none of us know. I came in to your room and found you like this, a total mess. We rushed you down here to the hospital. No one knows what happened, but the doctors say that you should be good to go in a while. You may suffer a little bit of memory loss..."

Kagome flexed her hands under the tight sheets, testing all of her limbs. Next came her feet, than her arms, legs, neck, and after that she slowly sat up. She was sore all over, like she had been running for three days strait and gotten beaten up. Why couldn't she remember what happened? "How long have I been in here?"

"Almost a month now. We were being to think you wouldn't wake up."

Why did she feel so empty, like she was missing half of herself? "Oh... Can we go home?"

A doctor suddenly came into the room, smiling as he wrote something down on a clipboard. "In a day you'll be free to go, Miss Kagome. We're sorry we can't figure out what happened. It looks like you may have had some sort of seizure... you may experience a bit of amnesia, and the symptoms that go with it. We'll prescribe you some medication to help with that. I just want to check over a few things, and then you'll be free to go."

Kagome nodded. "Okay."

Who was she missing?

The door opened again as the doctor left, and in came Gramps and Sota. "Oh, Kagome! You're alright. I knew those suatras would work! They've been passed down through generations-"

"Wow, Kagome! You're alive! Are you coming back home now sis?"

Everything was as it should be. Here was her family, she was alright. What was gone? Why was she so empty? So... sorrowful?

Two hours later four of her friends came to see her. Ayumi, Yuka, Eri, and Hojo all came smiling and bearing presents. They eat ice cream and watched a movie while they all hung out in her hospital room. They where her friends, she remembered all of them.

Someone was missing. In fact, it felt like a couple people where missing. Mostly though there was just this one person missing... She couldn't recall a face or a name. Not anything. Just the absence of this person.

"Who's not here?" She finally asked.

"Huh? What do you mean Kagome? We're all here."

"It just... feels like someone else is supposed to be here..."

"Well, I don't know who that could be. It must be the amnesia, making you feel like your forgetting someone. But your not, so don't worry."

"I guess your right..." She knew there was something absent, someone who was meant to be there.

"Well, we'll see you in a couple days Kagome, when your back in school. You sure have a lot of makeup work to do."

"Yeah..."

"Bye!"

Kagome tried for a while longer to recall what it was she wished to remember, and grew frustrated when she couldn't. An hour passed and she just sat there, angry with herself for not being able to recollect what it was she had lost. She finally fell asleep, at one point, exhausted.

That was the first night she dreamed of him. And she knew it wouldn't be the last.

A beautiful boy, with hair long and silver as star light stood before her. He was wearing old clothes, red robes, and small triangle ears sat on top of his head.

_Dog ears._

A sword rested at his hip as he lay back on the ground. They where in a small meadow like clearing, which at the center held a huge tree. It looked just like the tree at her family's shrine, but instead of being surrounded by pavement as it usually was it was in the center of grass and flowers. Other trees grew up out of the ground all around her, like they where in the woods.

The boy- or really a man- opened his eyes suddenly, and she gasped.

They where the most captivating shade of gold, full of emotion, sharp, and fierce. They where the most amazing eyes she had ever seen.

He smiled and flashed long pointed canines at her.

_Fangs._

"Hey." His voice wasn't too terribly deep, and kind of rough. She loved it. "Where are you going?"

She stood up, and then realized she had no control over her own body- "Home." -or her mouth.

"You can't leave yet." He stood up and came towards her. "We aren't done yet."

Suddenly she could speak again. "Who are you?"

He suddenly gasped, and grabbed onto his chest. An arrow was protruding from it. "How could you betray me?"

"I-I didn't!"

"You left me. You promised you would never leave me." He backed up to the tree, Goshingbuko, and along the roots until he stood with his back against the bare scar on the tree. The arrow glowed, and suddenly he was pinned to the tree, just hanging there. "Why did you leave me?"

"I didn't! I don't know who you are!"

"You left me."

"What? What do you-"

"You left all of us."

At the base of the tree she could suddenly see others; a man in purple robes, a women in tight black and pink material, a small boy with a fox tail, and a huge cat like beast.

She looked back up at the man with the beautiful golden eyes. "I don't know who you are. I'm sorry."

"You broke your promise. You left me." He closed his eyes, and then was still.

Kagome sat up in bed, gasping for air. The sun was coming up, filling the room with a soft golden glow.

"It was just a dream." She whispered to herself. "Just a dream."

Yet she couldn't banish those haunting gold eyes from her mind.

"_You left me."_


	2. On the edge of reality

"Kagome, darling, get ready for school! You'll be late, and it's your first day back!"

Kagome stood looking out the window at the huge tree outside. She was already done getting dressed, as she had woken early in the morning. It was him again, the strange man with the haunting eyes and fangs. His ears and silver hair... his red kimono... they where all branded in her mind. He wouldn't leave her alone.

Once again she had dreamed of him, a slightly different version than the last. He had stood over her with a huge sword_- _She somehow knew it was actually a fang, her mind seemed to always correct her on that for some reason- and protected her from monsters. But again, at the end, when he had turned to her all bloody, he had said the same thing. "You left me."

Kagome shook herself from her thoughts and walked downstaris.

"Oh." Her mouther said with a smile. "Your up early. And dressed. Here's your lunch."

"Mom... do I know anyone..." Would she sound crazy?  
"What is it? You can ask me, I won't laugh."

She could chance it. "Do I know anyone with long silver hair?"

"Huh?"

"Long silver hair and golden eyes." She wouldn't mention any other traits, that would sound really crazy...

"Well, I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, it's nothing." She waved away the question with a fake smile. She took the lunch her mom had prepared her and started for the door. "Bye mom!"

"Bye Kagome, see you tonight."

All hope crushed, Kagome made her way down to the road. Half way across the shrine grounds she stopped, and stood stock still for a moment. Slowly she turned her head to the side, and stared at the well house.

She knew she wasn't supposed to go in there but... she had to. She didn't even know why, but she had to. She slowly moved toward the well house, and then stopped right at the doors. She reached out with a trembling hand and slowly slid the door open.

The well house was as creepy as she would have imagined it, but somehow she wasn't frightened of it. Slowly she made her way down to the ground, which was littered with bones. The well was covered by a plank of wood and a couple little charms to keep away demons.

Somehow, she doubted they could work.

She timidly opened the cover, and looked down the well. It was dry, as she knew it was, and at the bottom where the remains of a demon. She did not know how she knew the bones belonged to a demon. She just... did.

The sudden urge to jump in the well overcame her, an urge so strong that she couldn't resist. She carefully climbed over the side and sat with her legs dangling over the edge.

"Here goes nothing." She muttered, even though she really felt like something would happen. Hell, not felt. She _knew_ something would happen.

She pushed of the side and fell down quickly, not making any sound.

And then her feet hit solid dirt.

That wasn't right.

All logic in her mind was telling her that was how it should be. Her feet should meet with solid ground. But every fiber of her being was screaming at her, telling her she should have passed through. To where?

She had thought it would take her to the silver haired man.

_She will not be able to pass through, nor remember, so long as this crystal remains intact! _The words danced through her head, in a deep hissing voice she didn't know.

In that moment, the overwhelming feeling of homesickness and loneliness overcame her. She crouched on the hard cold bottom of the well and put a hand on her aching heart, wishing away the pain. Of course, with her eyes scrunched closed, images flitting about her mind. All of them holding the man with the captivating golden eyes, and the long star-light hair. She missed him terribly.

"And I can't even remember his name."

A single tear slipped past her eyelid, closely followed by another. Soon she was outright crying as she sat alone at the bottom of the well.

"Come and get me. Bring me back." She whimpered, not even knowing what she was saying.

No one answered.

And now if she did not hurry she would be late for school.

Inuyasha's feet touched the bottom of the well for the fith time, and yet again he was not able to pass through. "Goddamn it!" He yelled. He hopped out and ran back to the village, and into Keade's hut.

"Sango, how is the crystal coming?"

She looked up from her work and sighed. "I don't know Inuyasha. It could be a while longer."

"How long?"

"Days, maybe weeks. I don't know!"

"You don't know! What do you mean you don't know! We need to get Kagome back _now_!"

Miroku stepped into the hut just then, trailed by Shippo. The monk looked up at Inuyasha and frowned. "Patience, Inuyasha. She does not even remember you, or any of us. She is not suffering, so calm down."

"Keh, I'm not worried! I just want my shard detector back is all!" Of course he knew, as all of them knew, this was not true. He wanted Kagome back, and he wanted her right that moment.

He also knew, as the others didn't, that she was in fact suffering. He didn't know how come she was, but he could feel it. He just knew it, in his heart.

As corny as that sounded, it was true.

He hated it when she was in pain. He wanted her to be okay, right then and there, and in his arms once more.

Kagome walked through school in a daze. She hardly payed any attention, only spoke when it was necessary, and at lunch hardly touched her food.

Eri was the first to pick up on this. "Kagome-chan, are you okay?"  
"Huh?" The miko had been staring off into space, once again not listening.

"Are you alright?"

She looked back down at her picked-at food. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine." Yuka interjected.

"Well I am, okay?"

"Please, Kagome, tell us whats wrong. We can tell somethings up." Ayumi said softly.

Kagome sighed. "Well, I might sound crazy but..."

"But?"

"I... There..." she sighed. "There's this... guy. And I know I know him but..."

"But what Kagome?" Eri asked. "Just spit it out."

"I don't."

"Don't what?"

"I know him, but I don't."

"What?"

She bit her lip. "It's hard to explain."

"Tell us."

"I'm having these dreams."

"Dreams?"

"Yeah, about this guy. And the weird thing is I know him. But... I don't."

"You lost me."

She bit her lip again, and twisted a lock of hair around her finger. "I know everything about him. His favorite color is red, he likes to fight, he had a really bad childhood, his mother and father are dead, he has a bastard brother, and he's very powerful. Those are just off the top of my head, too."

"Okay, but what's so weird about that?" Ayumi asked.

"I don't know how I know him, his name, where he lives, if he's even alive-"

"If he's alive?"

"Yes. If he... even exists in the first place."

Yuka looked really confused, but was still with her. "Go on."

"Well, I dream about him all the time. But when I mentioned him to my mom, she said she didn't know anybody like him. And I feel like I've known him for years. Like I've spent years with him."

"And you can't even remember his name?"

"No."

"Well describe him to us." Eri said. "Maybe we'll know him."

"He has the most amazing golden eyes." She started, already getting that far-away look in her eyes. "His hair is longer than mine, and this really beautiful silver color."

"Woah."

"What?"

They where all looking at her strangely.

"What?"

The three girls shaded on of those eye conversations, where you just look at each other, and then nodded. It was Eri who spoke. "Girl, you've got it bad."

"Got what?" Now Kagome was getting a little irritated.

"You're in love with this guy, whoever he is." Yuka added.

_De ja vu. _"I... I do?"

Ayumi nodded. "Yeah, it's written all over your face."

"It is?"

"We need to find this guy."

She sighed. "That's just it."

"What's just it?"

"I know he's not from around here. He lives far, far away. I don't no where. I do know it's not here."

"Why is that?"

She hesitated a moment. "Because... the only place I can recall him is in a thick forest. We don't have any of those around here."

"Oh. Well..." Eri was looking nervously at her food.  
Kagome easily read the look. "You don't think he's real."

Now that she looked at the rest of the table, she realized nobody did.

"Okay. Let's just forget I ever brought it up, alright? It was just a dream." And then she left.

.

So... liking it? Please comment, I don't care if you flame me. I just hope you enjoyed this!


	3. Falling for a ghost

Three days later, she found herself in the well house again. Her dreams had gotten even more vivid recently. They where all different, too. Except for the fact they all had the same line. "_You left me._"

She jumped over the side of the well once more, and again only met dirt.

Just like last time she sat at the bottom of the well and cried.

_She will not be able to pass through, nor remember, so long as this crystal remains intact! Now I send her back to her own world, and she will be ignorant of this one, as will anyone else who had at one time know of it. They will all forget. And you will be alone._

"All alone." She sniffled. "I'm suronded by so many people, and yet... I'm alone."

She looked up at the top of the well, and then down again to stare at her empty hands. "I miss you. I wish I could see you again. I wish you would come and get me." The quieter she whispered, "I wish you would come and carry me back home."

After that she found herself distancing herself from everyone. She was isolated, and sad. Could the absence of a man she had made up harm her so much?

And she had made him up, hadn't she?

_Than why did I not make up a name for him?_ She thought.

Her friends all worried about her. Her family worried as well.

She didn't notice, she simply drug herself through each day like a living corpse.

She kept finding little things she couldn't explain. A cap too big for any of her family, an impression in the carpet beside her bed that looked like feet and hands, a huge yellow backpack in her closet full of junk food and traveling goods, medical bandages in the trash can.

One day in gym they had to learn archery.

"I already know archery." Kagome told her friends, who where all excited.

They all stopped for a moment. "Kagome... you've never even picked up a bow."

She hadn't realized she had spoken, but she answered back anyhow. "Yes I have." She said without really thinking about it.

"No you haven't." Yuka said nervously.

Kagome frowned and really thought hard about it. No... she hadn't. But, she had? It was giving her a headache, so she simply chose to not say anything.

"Okay, people! First shot'll be pretty hard, 500 yards! I just want to see if anyone can make it, so don't feel bad if you completely miss. I don't expect any of you to hit the target. Okay? So line up!"

Kagome picked up the long bow and smiled to herself. The somehow familiar feel of the bow in her hand was comforting. She seemed to remember someone once telling her she was the reincarnation of a top-shot archer. She knew who it was, and didn't mind that it was him who had told her. She had grown used to having memories of him that didn't add up.

"Okay, when I say 'go' you can shoot!"

Kagome put her foot on the line, and drew back the arrow.

"Go!"

Kagome found herself barely whisper three words before she let the arrow fly. "Hit the mark."

Her arrow shot in a perfect line, streaming toward the target that was so far away. It firmly hit the bull's eye.

Everyone gasped.

_I've hit things from farther away._ She thought with a sad smile.

"Wow. Nice one, Higurashi!" The coach shouted out. It was evident she thought it was a lucky shot. "Can you show me that again?"

Kagome didn't answer, she simply got another arrow and let it fly.

It also hit the center ring, right next to the first arrow.

Everyone was amazed.

Except for Kagome, who knew she needed a moment alone.

She hated crying in public.

Inuyasha paced back and forth, ringing his hands. She had been gone far too long. Nine days. He had been counting maliciously, and now it was day nine. He had taken up residance by the well, laying by it only to smell Kagome through it when she came near. So what if they couldn't pass through? The smell still did, even if it barely made it through.

The only times he had smelt Kagome on the other side of the well where when she was walking by the well house. Something puzzled him, though, and that was the fact she had actually gone down into the well twice now. Each time she did her salt mixed with a deep sorrow and the salty tang of tears.

She didn't remember him, so why would she be sad? Why was she so drawn to the well?

He knew that before she fell down the well and over to his era she had never before even touched the well. Now she seemed to at least touch the well house once a day.

Could she remember, if only a little bit?

But no. They hadn't even figured out a way to damage the damned crystal yet. SHe had no knowledge of him, he was sure.

So why did he seem to sometimes whisper, begging him to come and bring her back? Why was it he could swear he herd her whimpering to him, telling him to bring her home.

Why did he keep dreaming of her?

"Kagome." He breathed as he hung his head over the edge of the well. "Kagome, come back to me."

Of course, she didn't jump out of the well. Now he could smell her though.

She had been crying again. And on top of that she was once again drowning in a never ending sorrow. What had happened to make her like this? Why was she so sad?

_Visit me in my dreams. Don't be mad at me, though._

He blinked and then shook his head. There was no way he was hearing her voice. He was imagining it. She would not talk to herself that way. And she couldn't be talking to him. She didn't know he existed.

Then the thought suddnely hit him. What if he had to wait to see her?

What if he had to wait 500 years and catch up with her in her own time?

He couldn't do that! He would go crazy, or insane, or something. He never really had the heart to go into battle without her, so surly by then he would be killed. And besides that they would re-open the well by then. They had to.

He needed his Kagome.

School was soon over, thankfully.

She hadn't really been able to take it when she had fired that perfect shot, and imagined she could here him in the back of her mind, telling her the shot wasn't half bad.

So she had staked it out in the library until the finial bell had rung, and then somehow managed to avoid all of her friends on her way home.

She slowly drug her feet across the shrine grounds, her eyes downcast.

She stopped suddenly, and without even having to look up knew what she was going to do. Her body moved with a mind of it's own, heading toward her destination. She easily slid open the wooden doors, and then walked in to the little hut and sat up on the wooden planks above the ground.

She just sat there, and stared at the well.

_Kagome._

__She could swear she heard his voice, for once it was soft and tender. Longing in a way.

_Kagome, come back to me._

She sighed. "Visit me in my dreams. Don't be mean, though."

Great. Now she was talking to him. He wasn't even _real_, dammit! He was a man from her dreams, and not reality. It wasn't possible to miss a figment of her imagination, was it? It wasn't possible to long for a made-up man. It wasn't possible for her... for her to be... in love... with him.

But she was.

She was in love with him, she knew. And he wasn't even real. He didn't even have a name. She was in love with a man from her dreams.

Wonderful. Simply wonderful.

.

So...? How is it? I'm very insecure, people, and I really love your reviews. So... could you possibly maybe leave a little tiny comment? It means the world to me! Anywho, it makes me want to update faster as well. Just saying.

Hope you all liked it!


	4. Phantom's Name

Kagome's mother came into the well house suddenly, breaking Kagome from her thoughts.

"Oh! Kagome, what are you doing in here?"

"I... I just..." She couldn't hold it back any longer. "Oh, mama, I miss him so much!" Kagome launched herself into her mother's arms, holding to her firmly as she cried.

Mrs. Higurashi stood there, shocked into stillness for a moment, before carefully wrapping her arms around her sobbing daughter. "Miss who, sweaty?"

"That man. That horrible, wonderful man."

Mrs. Higurashi bit her lip. "What? Kagome, your not making any sense."

"I know I'm not, momma! But... I remember him! I know he's out there somewhere. I know he is!" She nearly shouted, and then clung to her mother a little tighter as her voice dropped to a whisper. "I miss him so much."

"Kagome, honey, I don't know who your talking about."

"Nether do I." She weakliy admited. "I just know he's out there... I need him, mama."  
Kagome's mother lifted a hand to the young girl's forehead. "Are you feeling okay? Are you sure you don't have a fever?"

"I don't know." Kagome admitted. "I just miss him." Tears were still streaming down her face, falling and staining Mrs. Higurashi's shirt.

"Come on, dear. Let's get you into bed. I'll make you some tea."

The young miko followed her mother back into the house and up the stairs, and let the women pull the covers up around her as she lay in bed.

"I'll be right back."

Kagome nodded, relaxing into the covers. She closed her eyes, suddenly exhausted.

By the time her mother came back into her room, Kagome was already in a deep sleep.

"So, wench, I see you've decided to come back. Keh, I thought you said you where staying in your time for a couple of days. Get scared and come running back?"

"Will you grow up, Inuyasha! I just came back because I forgot my bag!" The miko yelled, and then stormed past the frightened hanyou.

He recovered from his shock and got up to follow her with a light "Keh".

He found her in Keade's hut, stuffing a sleeping bag into the yellow monstrosity she called a backpack. "I can not believe him sometimes. Of all the nerve-"

And then it happened.

A huge portion of the wall blew off, and in came a rather smug looking youkai. He was obvoisly a snake demon, though he looked human enough. If the fangs and tongue didn't give him away, the slitted yellow eyes certainly did.

"At lassssst. I have found Inuyasha, the sssssscrawny half-breed. Hand over the sssssacred jewel shardssss, if you want to live."

Kagome stood up, pissed off, and got right in the thing's face. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

The snake demon reared back it's head, startled and a little scares. "Huh?"

Inuaysha almost felt sorry for the guy. Death seemed a little better than Kagome's wrath sometimes.

"YOU RIPPED MY BACKPACK!" She screamed in his face. "COULDN'T YOU HAVE USED THE DOOR?"

The snake demon was quickly recoloring from his initial fright. "Inssssssolent girl! Do you know who I am?"

"If I knew I wouldn't have asked! I have half a mind to just purrify you on the spot! You could have used the door! Who do you think you are, just busting in through the wall like that?"  
"I am Hissssiera, a great youkai-"

"Yeah, yeah. Save it! I don't care. Now are you going to die now or leave peacefully?"

"Wha-what? As if you could kill me! I am-"

She looked back at Inuyasha. "Could you please take care of this?" She asked, pointing at the demon. "I have to clean up the mess he just made."

"Take care of! It is I, the great-"

"Oh, come on Kagome! Can't you take care of him! I already killed a lowly demon earlier this morning when you were gone! I want a workout, not another boring half-whit."

"WHAT? I, Hissssssiera, am no half-"

Kagome sighed. "Please Inuyasha, I don't feel like-"

The youkai had grown tired of being ignored, and so now he opened his robes and withdrew a small crystal. "You ignorant girl! I shall curssssse you, and thissss hanyou, with a sssssingle ssssspell!"

And with that, all of his snake like-traits where gone, as he took on the appearance and tongue of a human. "I see everything I need to know in your eyes! And so I curse you, with the deepest fears that your hearts share." He pointed a long skinny finger at Kagome, and went back to ranting. "She will not be able to pass through, nor remember, so long as this crystal remains intact! Now I send her back to her own world, and she will be ignorant of this one, as will anyone else who had at one time know of it. They will all forget. And you-" He pointed at Inuyasha, "-will be alone."

Kagome's body was growing transpartent, and just as she disapeared Inuyasha brought his sword down and sliced through the youkia. His foe dead before him, he turned to Kagome.

She reached out a see-through hand to him in panic, just before she disappeared.

"Inuyash!" Kagome screamed as she sat up in bed, covered in sweat. Then touched her lips in surprise, at the name that had slipped past her lips. "Inu... yasha."

She looked outside to see the sun rising, and jumped out of bed. She ticked her feet into the slippers by her bed, and sprinted outside.

She flung open the well house door, and jumped while still on the steps and into the well. She expected to have the blue light envolope her, to plunge into an atmosphere that felt so much like water, but instead her knees met hard cold ground.

The skin on her knees harshly scraped the ground, opening wounds instantly. Blood flowed from the abrasion and dripped down to the floor of the well, followed by her tears.

It hadn't worked.

At the exact same time Inuyasha sat at the bottom of his own well, despertly hoping she was okay. Because now he smelt blood and tears.

On top of that, he was sure earlier in the morning she had said his name.

.

So... how am I doing so far? Comments loved, as always!


	5. All That I Left Behind

Kagome climbed out of the well and ran as fast as she could to the sacred tree, hoping for something. Anything that was a link to Inuyasha, the man with the golden eyes.

She still couldn't remember it all, but it was more than she had been able to recall before.

She knew the well transported her somewhere away from Japan, but wasn't sure just where that was, and in that place was Inuyasha. Over with him she fought evil youkai looking for... something... a jewel or something similar... that could increase youkai power. She had friends, a women named... Sanso? Maybe that was the name... and she was a professional youkai killer. The there was a man, whose name she couldn't recall, with a powerful right hand... and he was perverted. And then there was a cat... whatever that was about...

She thought hard about the other person she could remember. He was a little boy name Chippo or something like that. But the odd thing was, she was sure she was his mother. Did she have a son on the other side of the well? It sure felt like it, whenever she recalled his little face. Though it didn't look too much like her own, she was sure that he was her little boy.

She pushed that aside, because who needed to dwell on whether or not the had given birth?

Then she thought back to Inuyasha. Who, she knew, she was in love with. She wasn't exactly sure of their relationship but... if she had a son... was it possible she was married to this man?

No, that wasn't right. She could also remember someone who looked almost exactly like her, and her name was easy to recall. Kikyou, her previous incarnation.

She knew that Kikyou had some sort of relationship with Inuyasha as well, but was sure that she remembered Kikyou ripping out Inuyasha's heart more than once. So surely Kikyou could not truly be in love with Inuyasha as well?

It was all just a little too hard to think about with so many blanks in the story. Heck, she didn't remember most of their names!

Though, she could recall a face to mind that she hated. Hated with a passion, to be honest. Narhaku? Something close to that. She knew she hated him. He was an enemy.

The more she thought the more she could remember.

A wolf youkai who lavished her with compliments and decorations of love, which she did not return.

A cold, heartless brother to Inuyasha, along with his human girl.

An old priestess she treated like her own grandmother.

A women with fans, who was also someone she disliked greatly.

A tiny flea-demon, who knew everything and was marked as a coward.

A band of seven horrible humans, who tried to kill her and her friends so many times...

So many people, all on the other side of the well. The other side of her life.

She ran as fast as her legs would carry her to the Goshinbuko, and then barely stopped running before she hit the fence surrounding it. She jumped over the fence and ran to the tree, then through her arms around it.

_Inuyasha!_

Nothing. But... she had done this before, hadn't she? Talked to him through the tree?

_Inuyasha!_

Still nothing answered.

She waited, and waited, but nothing still.

Tears brimming over her eyes, she slumped down the base of the tree.

"Inu... yasha..." She looked up at the sky, a pretty light blue, and felt her heart constrict. "Inuyasha!"

Her mother came running out of the house, having heard her cry. "What is it? What's wrong?" Then she spotted the miko slumped at the trunk of the tree, crying, and looking defeated. Mrs. Higurashi came over to the tree and carefully put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Kagome..."

"He's not coming back for me this time." She whimpered. "I really am never going to see him again."

"Kagome, dear, what are you talking about."

Kagome's tear streaked face lifted. She locked eyes with her mother, letting out the full force of her despair and sorrow bleed from her eyes.

Her mother blinked in shock and drew back a little, startled by all the raw pain bare in Kagome's eyes. "Oh... oh, Kagome. Come on. Let's go into the house." She gently helped her daughter to her feet, and then they started walking. "I'll make some tea, and you can tell me everything."

Kagome nodded. "Even though you won't believe me." She whispered too quiet for anyone to hear.

Mrs. Higurashi deposited Kagome on the couch, then left the room to grab the tea she had already been preparing. She silently came back in, sat down, and pushed a warm cup of the tea into Kagome's hands.

"Thanks." Kagome raised the cup to her lips and took a deep drink, not looking at her mother.

"Kagome..."

The girl sighed. "You know, mom, I think I might never get over it if I don't get to see him again."

"Kagome, I know this is hard for you, but you keep bringing up some nameless person. Can't you tell me his name?"

"It won't do any good." Kagome said bitterly. "If I barely remembered him, you won't."

"Why is that?"

"Because." She said simply and sadly. "I'm the only one who could even go over to his world."

Mrs. Higurashi stood up quickly, and set her tea down on a near by table. She put a hand to her head as she paced the room, trying to fight off the odd feeling creeping up on her. "What... what was his name?"

Kagome bit her lip, opened her mouth and then closed it again. Once more she opened it, and no sound came out. She let it close.

"Well?"

She squeezed her eyes closed, and then quickly let it slip out. "Inuyasha."

Her mother instantly stopped pacing, and stared strait ahead.

"Momma...?"

Her mother suddenly sunk to the ground, her hands holding her head, as a sod wracked through her body.

"Mom!" Kagome jumped up and ran over to her mother, holding her shoulders and kneeling before her. "Mom, what's wrong?"

"I'm trying! I'm trying to remember Kagome, I really am! I... I know he's real." She got quieter as she went on, more tears spilling down her cheeks. "It hurts. It hurts to try to remember. But, I can grab onto something, just before it all slips away. I know he's real. I thought of him... as my son."

Kagome hugged her mother, finding she was crying to. "I know Mama, that's how it was for me. I have to go back to him. You understand, right?"

Her mother nodded. "If you get the chance to Kagome, take it. I know how much you love him. I can remember that. Just... try to leave a note if it's possible. Or say goodbye if you can, and know you won't be coming back. If you can't it doesn't matter, just go. I know how much you mean to him, how much he needs you."

Kagome held to her mother tighter. "Oh, thank you Momma! Thank you so much."

The next day at school Kagome didn't look quite so sad. She still didn't talk much, and spent almost all of her time starring off into space, but she had this feeling in her gut, that soon, oh so soon, she would be home.

Her friends continued to worry, but not so much as they had been. They eventually shrugged off Kagome's silence and were once more eagerly chattering with one another.

It wasn't long at all before Kagome was back in bed, dreaming of Inuyasha. But this time, he was not angry with her. No, he had some back to get her in this dream.

And so she was able to finally sleep.

.

Just a little heads up. Once this is finished I'll have the finial chapter up for a day. Then I'll take the whole story down, only to re-post it as one whole document. So, in short, their will no longer be chapters. Unless everyone likes them in chapters, then I'll just keep it like that. If I do end up changing it and making it not one huge thing it will become two parts. Sound good?

Sorry that once again the story is so short, I'm working on Ten Days In Her World right now, to, and more people review that so I update it more often.

Hope you enjoyed, comments loved as always! Thanks!


	6. Cracking the Crystal Short chapter!

"Sango!" Inuyasha barked. "How is the crystal coming?"

Sango sighed, looking down at the object. "The same as it was when you asked two minutes ago, Inuyasha. Calm down, I'm sure Kagome is fine. Her time is safe, remember?"

"I wish." He muttered. He groaned and fell back on the ground. "Damn! It's been what, a month and twelve days now? When the hell is she coming home?"

"She is home Inuyasha, in her time."

"No!" He stood up, pacing back and forth as he ranted. He didn't know why he was saying anything, but say it he did. "That era isn't her home! She belongs over here, in her real home, with me! In this era! Why the hell else would that damn well have sent her here, if not because she belongs here? It doesn't make sense! She needs to come back now, where I can protect her! Damn it! Doesn't she know she needs me?"

Sango stared at him with wide eyes.

Had he really just said all that?

Sango sighed sadly. "So, it took a while, but you finally cracked. Admit it, Inuaysha you need Kagome."

He glared at the young demon slayer. "You better not say anything to anyone about this."

She beamed. "So you _do _admit it?"

"Yeah." He muttered darkly. "I guess I do need her."

"Yeah, and you love her, to." Sango added with a sly smile.

Inuyasha glared at her again. "Like I said, Sango. Not one word."

Sango looked back down at the crystal in her lap. "Well, I guess I need to work a little harder on this. Too bad you killed that demon so quickly, I probably could have gotten him to tell us how to reverse this whole thing."

"No." Inuyasha said, grinding his teeth. "Any bastard who takes away Kagome dies, then and there, on the spot."

"I couldn't agree more. Infact-" Sango suddenly looked down at the crystal, which she had been stabbing at with an arrow, and gasped.

"What? What is it?" He hurried over to the crystal, and looked down at it.

"It cracked." Sango said in disbelieve. "It... it cracked."

~o0o~

Kagome was in the middle of literature when it happened. Yuka was talking to her about dresses and parties, or something along those lines, when it suddenly hit.

_Shippo! His name is Shippo!_

"Huh? Who's name is Shippo?" Yuka looked at her oddly, and Kagome realized she had said it out loud.

"Uh... no one. I'm just going to write this thing down for um, another class. Hold on." She turned to her notebook and wrote the name down so that she wou;dn't forget it ever again.

Suddenly more names, and the faces to match, fluttered through her mind's eyes. Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Myoga, Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku, Ayame, Keades, and... the evil man Naraku.

But the point was, she could remember their names! Whil huge gaps in her memory still remained, she could remember the names! And that was something she couldn't ever lose again.

She spent the rest of the day looking sadly out windows, toward the sun she knew her friends could see. It seemed to be one of the only things that hadn't changed. The sun.

"Kagome sure is quiet all of a sudden." She hear Eri whisper.

"Yeah, what's up with her looking off like that? Almost... home sick or something."

"She looks like she's troubled with something, and like she misses someone." Ayumi decided. "And... she also looks wise. And... old for her age. Like she's seen a lot. And like she misses it."

Yuka rolled her eyes. "That's the writer in you talking again, Ayumi. Always looking for a story."

Aymui shrugged delicately. "It's true. It's exactly how she looks, even if it does give me an idea for a story."

Eri laughed. "I agree with Yuka, she just looks homesick."

"But isn't that a little weird? She looks like that a lot lately, and she's home every night. I don't get it."

"Well it maybe she misses being in the hospital, she hasn't been sick for a while."

They all started to laugh, and then stopped.

Yuka's brow furrowed. "Hospital? Where did that come from? Kagome's only been in once, for her seizure or whatever that gave her amnesia. Hasn't she...?"

They all stood for a while, thinking.

"I... I can't remember her being missing from school. Though now that I think about it it's hard to clearly see her here... and it feels like she was sick and gone or something... but she wasn't..."

Eri shrugged after a while. "It's nothing to worry about, just don't think about it."

"But it's the same with you?"

"Yeah, but I bet it's only because Kagome was quiet. That's all."

_It's because I really wasn't here at all._ Kagome thought.

"Huh. Weird."

That day as Kagome walked by the well she smiled a little, and then went to sit in the bottom of the well again. She cried, but not as hard as she had been. He would come for her soon. She just knew it.

.

Sorry that when I first posted it was so weird. Do not know what that was all about. Anywhoo, here it is, unbelievably short! Hope you like it anyway! Thanks.


	7. Heading Home

Kagome woke up, the sun shining in her window, stretched and yawned. She was in her bed, in her era. She smiled, and got up.  
She had experienced such a weird dream that night. The well hadn't been working.

"Well, I better be getting back to the feudal era before Inuyasha comes to get me." She said to herself, as she got dressed.

She reached into the closet and pulled out the big yellow backpack she loved so much, and looked inside. She was out of ramen, but she had to get going.

She headed down the stairs and found her mother making breakfast.

"Morning, Momma!" She greeted her, heading for the door. "Morning, Sota!"

"Hey sis!"

"Kagome, do you want some breakfast?" Her mother said without turning away from the stove.

Kagome thought. There wouldn't be any bacon or eggs over on the other side of the well... "Yeah, that would be great." She set the backpack down and sat at the table, just as her mother set a plate of food in front of her.

"Thanks!" She barely managed before diving into the meal. The funny thing was, she wasn't as hungry as she expected herself to be. She was usually starving by the time she got home, due to the lack of meals over in the feudal era.

She jumped up and put her plate in the sink, and then picked up her bag as she headed outside. She stopped before closing the door, and looked back at he mom.

Her mother and brother where looking at her confused, but she figured it was because of the chipper mood she was in. coming back home she was usual in a bad mood, thanks to Inuyasha.

Who she missed really badly for some reason...

"Oh, mom, could you pick up some more ramen for Inuyasha please?" She asked with a smile.

Her mother's face fell, and her lip quivered. She got up and ran to Kagome, wrapping her arms around the girl.

Her mother was... crying.

"Momma! Are you okay?" She asked, embracing her mother.

And then it hit her.

"Oh." She said, before crumbling in her mother's embrace. Tears quickly spilled down her face as she remembered it all.

She was stuck over here.

She couldn't go down the well.

It _wasn't_ all just a bad dream.

And now she had to live with all of her memories, which now seemed like a curse. The night before she had spent hours, trying to remember with all that she had in her. But now she missed it all even more.

~o0o~

Sango woke up in the morning and tiredly made her was over to the desk, where she knew the crystal was.

_Ugh. I hate working on this thing._

She looked down at it, and then gasped.

_It's... it's broken._

She broke out into a dazzling smile, and then ran out of her hut and to the Goshingbuko.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled. "Inuyasha!"

He dropped down infront of her suddenly, a worried expression on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" She said, almost singing it. "Inuyasha, the crystal! It's broken, it's-"

Inuyasha grinned, and with a hurried, "Thank you!" tossed over his shoulder he was off, speeding towards the well before she even finished his sentance

He didn't hesitate to jump from all the way across the clearing, aiming for the well.

_Hang on Kagome. I'm coming._

~o0o~

Kagome stood in her room, looking out the window at the well.

She had managed to stop crying, and had just lay in her room for a while, until her brother brought up lunch.

He brought her ramen.  
And, of course, she had broken down again.

Now she was in control of herself again, able to remember it all, and not sure if she really wanted to. She just stared at the well, and blinked in surprise when blue light poured from the cracks in the well house.

_Great, now I'm seeing things._

She watched closely, and then gasped as the door to the well house slid open.

_I have to be seeing things. I must be seeing things._

And then he stepped out. Her samurai in bright red robes, so much better than a knight in shinning armor. He looked up at her, with those alluring, bewitching, and dazzling golden eyes. His silver-white hair blew across his shoulder in the breeze as the locked gazes.

_He's... he's here._

She turned from his gaze and ran as fast as her legs would carry here, flying down the stairs to the door.

She ran into her mother just before making it there, knocking them both down.

"Oh, Kagome-" Her mother looked in her eyes, and saw all she needed to there. She hugged her daughter close as tears leaked down from her eyes. "I love you. Now go get him."

"I love you, Momma!" Kagome said, and then she was once again running. She blew out the door and towards the well house. The she just stopped and looked at him.

"Ka... Kagome?" He took a single step forwards, and then stopped.

She ran.

She ran to him, and threw herself into his arms.

He embraced her tenderly, hugging her close to his chest.

"Kagome." He said, simply uttering her name because he loved how it sounded. And because she was here, right in front of him.

"Inuyasha!" She cried into his chest, crying she was so happy. "I missed you. I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too Kagome." He whispered. He drew back a little, so that he could look into her teary eyes. "I'll never lose you again."

She smiled, tears falling down her face with it. "I'll never get lost again. I'll never leave you. Never."

He smiled, and then did something they had both been waiting for for so long.

His lips pushed up against her in a quick chaste kiss, and then drew back. "Let's go home."  
She nodded. "I thought you'd never say it."

He kissed her once more, and then scooped her up in his arms. He walked calmly back to the well, and then jumped down without a second thought.

"I love you." Kagome whispered.

He looked down at her, in surprise. She loved him, the dirty half-breed? And then he laughed. "Damn, Kagome, you don't know how much I've wanted you to say that."

She smiled. "Why is that?"

He jumped out of the well and stood in the clearing that held it, and then leaned his forehead against her. "Because, stupid. I love you, too, wench."

He kissed her again, and finally, _finally_, everything was right with the world.

.

It's done! Ah! I can't believe it! I'm sorry it was so paointless and short, and all around sucky, but I had to write it. I'm leaving it up in these small chapters for a couple days, and then separating it into three parts. I really hope you all liked it. Comments loved, as always! Thank you all for reading!


End file.
